


Tubaik's Third Kiss

by aunt_zelda



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, Lube, M/M, References to Knotting, Scratching, Xeno, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: What did happen after that kiss at BHIKKE?





	Tubaik's Third Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofmidgets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofmidgets/gifts).



> Really liked your letter, and I love Sneak and Tubaik. Hope you enjoy this treat fic!

Sneak has a bit of a reputation. It started back in the trooper days, when he was smuggling in contraband … and spending more time in other clones’ bunks than in his own. Some whispered that he’d come from a bad batch, that his coding was defective. Those who whispered that learned to stop, after a few pointed moments where Sneak used a lot more teeth than a man with his experience would normally. Sneak worked his way around the regiments, even Republic officers, in exchange for looking the other way when contraband got transported. 

So Sneak really should expect it, when people wink at him and ask how he and his “partner” are getting along, if it’s true what they say about Tubaik’s kind in the sack, and when the wedding’s happening already. Everyone expects Sneak to have fucked Tubaik six ways to Life Day. Everyone assumes they’re fucking on the regular, especially between missions. What else could they be doing in that ship after all? 

What Sneak is doing between missions is assessing his weapons, ordering their business accounts, and keeping an eye on upcoming bounties. He’s also jerking off, a lot, but that’s nobody’s business but his (and the droid that does the laundry on the ship.) 

That is, until BHIKKE. And that kiss. 

That kiss … changes everything.

~*~

Once they give up and realize that the Mynock crew is in the wind, for the time being, they actually stop for a minute. 

Sneak has been blushing the entire time, or so it feels. His pulse quickens when Tubaik touches his hand after Sneak announces they’re calling off the chase. They send their battalion of bounty hunters off, notably Chainz, Mad Dog, Sea Bass, Big Dog, Bigfoot, and Stardust, who’d been sticking close to them on the hunt. 

“Can we talk?” Tubaik asks. “Alone?”

“Yeah,” Sneak says automatically. “Whatever you want.”

The ship seems oddly cramped now, just the two of them. The walls are too close, the ceiling is too low, the air is too thin. Sneak wonders if this is what being spaced feels like. His lungs are burning almost as much as his skin. 

“That was my second kiss. Ever.” Tubaik says. 

Oh. Kriff. Sneak forgets sometimes that not everyone has been around the spaceport like he has, as it were. 

“I want to kiss you again. On purpose this time.” Tubaik sticks out his muzzle, almost a challenge. “If … you want to.”

“I do. I have. I’ve wanted –” that’s about as far as Sneak gets before Tubaik is on him, kissing him with not nearly as much slobber as Sneak had imagined.

Luckily, their branded bounty hunter gear is extremely easy to wriggle out of. No fabric rips, no buttons go flying, nobody gets scratched by a zipper. Sneak is barely out of his socks before Tubaik is tackling him onto the nearest bunk, lavishing attention on his lips and neck. 

Sneak is content to lie there for a while, running his hands over Tubaik’s muscles, stroking the thin coating of fur scattered over his torso and back. He tugs a bit on the fur on Tubaik’s back and is rewarded with a low growl. 

“You purring?” Sneak laughs. 

“I don’t know … feels good …”

Sneak keeps at it, and rakes his nails along where the fur is thinnest. Tubaik hisses. “Nah, not that.”

Sneak shrugs. “I like that kinda thing on me.”

Tubaik’s eyes light up. “Really?” he leans down and gently drags his teeth along Sneak’s upper shoulder. 

Sneak curses in three languages and arches up eagerly. “What do you want? Tell me, Tubaik, I’ll do it however you want.”

Tubaik pauses. “I want it … how you want it.”

Sneak sighs. “You wanna get fucked, or fuck me?”

Tubaik frowns. “I think you should fuck me, at least this first time,” he says slowly. “So I can try fucking you later.”

Sneak grins and reaches for a drawer built into the wall over his bunk. “Then let’s get you ready.”

As prep goes, it’s not the strangest Sneak has ever experienced. Tubaik reacts pretty similarly to most of the people Sneak has had sex with in the past, and the same principals apply. Sneak uses a lot of lube, takes his time, and stretches Tubaik open with more and more of his fingers. Tubaik’s erection flags a bit during the process, but once Sneak gets deep enough and finds a spot he was hoping to find, Tubaik’s cock twitches promisingly. 

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Sneak grins. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Tubaik groans. “Kriff, I don’t think I’m gonna last long.”

“That’s ok,” Sneak angles his hips carefully. “This is just the first time. Plenty of chances later to build up your stamina.” 

Tubaik laughs. “Sounds like combat training.”

Sneak shrugs, and starts to push in. He focuses on Tubaik’s face, his breathing, his pupils. He starts a lot slower than he would with someone he’d picked up in a bar. There’s still a lot he doesn’t know about his partner, and Sneak wants to be careful at first. 

Tubaik pants, keens, and scrabbles at the bedsheets a bit. 

“You can grab at me if you want,” Sneak suggests. “I like that, remember?”

Tubaik nods, reaches up, and rakes his claws down Sneak’s back.

Sneak has to catch himself before he finishes too soon. That’d be more than a little embarrassing. He takes a deep breath and keeps going, speeding up the pace a bit. 

“Faster … faster …” Tubaik huffs. “There’s this … oh … right there …” his eyes roll slightly. 

Sneak glances down and pauses. “What the kriff is that?” 

“… my cock.” Tubaik stares at Sneak. “You’ve got one too. It’s halfway up my ass right now.”

“Are you ok?” Sneak stares, transfixed. His partner is flat on his back on the bunk, legs splayed, cock bobbing up over his belly. It’s also swollen at the tip, bulbous and inflamed. 

“That’s what it does, before I come. Doesn’t yours do that?”

“No, mine doesn’t do that.” Sneak watches, fascinated. “Huh.” He resumes his thrusting. He can’t stop glancing down though. “Wouldn’t that get … stuck?” he ventures. 

“Well yeah. That’s the point. Gets stuck for a while, keeps coming, and then after a while it shrinks down a bit and you can slide out.” Tubaik groans after a particularly angled thrust of Sneak’s. “I’m really interested to … see what … what that’s like … with you …”

“Well, I’ve never had something like that up my ass, but I’ll try anything at least once –” Sneak starts.

Then Tubaik is coming, messily, abundantly, and crying out almost like that time he was shot by a slugthrower half a cycle ago. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Sneak says, groaning as he feels Tubaik clenching around him. “Got you … oh, kriff …” Sneak manages a few more thrusts and gets almost halfway back before coming. “Sorry, sorry,” he collapses onto the bed at Tubaik’s side. “I’ll … clean up … later …” 

Tubaik shifts. “I kinda like it. It’s like you marked me.”

“ _You_ marked _me_.” Sneak points at his back, where he can feel the welts. “Only fair.”

“Yeah,” Tubaik yawns. 

“Been a long kriffing day, and a long kriffing night.” Sneak rests his head on Tubaik’s shoulder. “You a cuddler?”

“With the right person, yeah.” Tubaik carefully drapes an arm around Sneak. 

“Let’s sleep then.” Sneak knows they should be racing off to catch the Mynock. But the Mynock is always gonna be out there, and sooner or later their luck will run out. 

Sneak and Tubaik can afford to take the night off.


End file.
